


never a breath you can afford to waste

by Firefox



Category: Criminal Minds, Social Network (2010)
Genre: Canon Typical Violence, M/M, PSTD, multiple uses of the work fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:16:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firefox/pseuds/Firefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is there anything you need to tell me?"<br/>"No."</p><p>Only, as it turns out, there are a lot of things Mark needs to tell Eduardo. Among those are the following: he once hacked into the government, the BAU is kind of like his second family, he's under FBI protection, someone is after him, Eduardo is probably in danger, and oh yeah. He's utterly in love with Eduardo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. DVD Cover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kisforkurama](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kisforkurama).



> Art for kisforkurama's crossover big bang fic

[](http://s1065.photobucket.com/albums/u385/LilRedAlchemist/?action=view&current=neverabreathyoucanaffordtowastedvdcover.jpg)


	2. Poster

[](http://s1065.photobucket.com/albums/u385/LilRedAlchemist/?action=view&current=neverabreathyoucanaffordtowastealtposter.jpg)


End file.
